


The Honest Truth

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristoff can see Jack, and he can only stand back in awe and wonder at the spirit of snow in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Honest Truth

His eyes never once left what Jack was working on. Beside him, his reindeer was looking just as wide eyed. For the first time since he had started testing out his capabilities, Jack could not just do anything that he wanted; if he messed up, this time he would have an audience.

Questions raced through his mind, ones that he could not ask out loud. Right now, all he could do was silently continue to move his hands and let the snow and ice come forth.

"You are absolutely amazing." Kristoff's smile was deep.

Jack smiled back, then returned to his work. His staff was in one hand, and his other hand was making snowflakes form.

"You are the luckiest person in the world, Jack." Kristoff leaned his hand forward, catching a few snowflakes on his mittened hand. They lasted only a few moments before melting, the white color contrasting greatly from the grey wool. "It must be amazing getting to have snow powers. I would always be happy if I had those powers."

For a moment, Jack stopped working; it was impossible for him. Did the guy even know what he had just said? Besides him (and the guardians, though Jack preferred not to think about them), Jack didn't have anyone in the world who could see him. Not even Elsa, another person with power over the ice and snow, could see him. And from what Jack had seen of her life, just like him, she hated her powers and herself. Why would he ever want this?

Kristoff wrapped his hand around Jack's free hand. "You are incredible, Jack."

Jack froze, both at the hand touching his own and the realization that hit him.

No one had ever touched him before, especially not like this. Kristoff was certainly large, but his touch was gentle.

But just as quickly as Kristoff's hand was on Jack's own, it was gone.

"I'm sorry." He looked away from him. "I shouldn't have done that."

"No," Jack responded. "It's fine."

He continued working, and Kristoff again returned his attention to him.

Jack only had one person (and reindeer) who believed in him, then he would let him also believe that Jack's powers were amazing, a gift. That was Kristoff's right.


End file.
